


钻石王老五们的友情

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个慈善拍卖会上，全美最帅最有钱的两个钻石王老五遇到了一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	钻石王老五们的友情

**Author's Note:**

> *作者对托尼其实没什么了解OTZ 有错误请大力指出！  
> *托尼请代入小萝卜版本。布鲁斯随意。  
> *基本上，不是CP关系……吧。

他才迈出豪车，露出迷人的微笑迎接无数闪光灯和尖叫，迈开长腿，就听见身后另一辆好车的咆哮声。  
那是改装过的特殊引擎，市面上花多少重金都不可能买到，听声音各项指数都很完美。韦恩先生心里想着，抿着电力四射的笑容、看似不经意的回头，去看引起媒体新一轮惊呼的来者。  
托尼·斯塔克。毫无疑问。  
斯塔克先生笑得一如既往的灿烂，他向四周挥挥手，好像所有人都是专程来看他的（事实上这一秒所有人的确都在看他）。他穿着一身紫色西装，深红色墨镜，甩着两条腿两条胳膊、一边甜笑一边朝入口这边走了过来。韦恩不置可否的偏了偏头，沿着红地毯进了晚会现场；举手投足一种贵族式的优雅慵懒。

这是一个慈善拍卖晚宴。此刻站台上的拍卖品是个起价八十万的古董座钟，还剩下俩位买家在举牌，价格已经令人乍舌的飙到了一千万美元以上。  
“28号，五百万！”主持人不知道是兴奋还是惊吓过度，声音都尖利了起来。手举28号牌的男人放下手，朝向自己对手的方向挑衅的笑了笑。  
“59号，七百万！”对方扬了扬下巴。  
“28号，八百万！”  
“59号，九百万！”  
“28号，……”  
……  
最后托尼斯塔克先生用一千万的高价拍中了这个可怜的古董座钟。其实斯塔克先生对大多数古董不怎么感兴趣，他家里都是最新最高科技的东西，他脑子里装的也都是最稀奇古怪的想法。但能用一千万看到坐在下面的韦恩先生的表情，也是很值的。于是钻石王老五很开心的对视上另一个钻石王老五的蓝色眼睛，勾起嘴角的意味很明白：这一轮是我赢了。坐在台下的高谭男人眨眨眼睛，鼓掌的同时心想：一千万，傻子才会拿来买那个破钟。

拍卖结束以后，宴会就正式开始了。璀璨的灯光底下，衣着鲜亮花容月貌的姑娘们简直不知道该往那边走才好。东边是美国最大的军火商，笑容灿烂甜心满分骚气逼人的斯塔克先生；喔瞧瞧他那小胡子多让人喜欢，还有他爽朗的大笑和丰富的肢体语言！他和身边的石油大亨聊得不亦乐乎，说不定今晚他兴致来了还能看到钢铁侠出来秀一场？再看看西边，布鲁斯韦恩；来自神秘的高谭，六代世家，血统高贵，坐拥一个产业遍布全球的韦恩集团；有着迷人的蓝眼睛和无可挑剔的身材，一把低沉磁性的好嗓子，经典的梦中情人。几位政客和地产大商围着他，都想跟好说话的韦恩总裁捞点好处。姑娘们艰难的在两个光棍王老五中抉择着，而两位当事人则暗自比较起了各自身边人的身价。地产巨擘来找你说话，好，我跟娱乐业大佬是好哥们，你跟钢铁业一把手碰杯，我这边有航空业巨头。二十分钟以后，笑得见牙不见眼的斯塔克先生突然拉下了脸，而韦恩扬起头把香槟一饮而尽，唇边的笑意满满：他赢了。而且在刚才的过程中，向来注重效率的蝙蝠侠已经顺带解决了下半年韦恩集团的合作计划、成功报复了上个月跟他抢妞的某个公子哥。

托尼撅着嘴，像个不高兴的小孩。布鲁斯结束了跟眼前不知哪位的关于石油泄漏的对话，重新拿了一杯香槟迈开步子走了过去。于是，姑娘们捧着砰砰不已的心跳，眼见两个钻石级王老五站到了一起。（五分钟后twitter上疯传起了这张历史性的时刻）  
“Hey，这不是Tony吗。”韦恩伸出手来，像是刚发现斯塔克也在这个宴会里。“久仰。”  
斯塔克毫不掩饰的白了他一眼，也伸出手，哼哼道：“Wayne先生。”  
“哦，请叫我Bruce。贵公司的成长令人瞩目。另外，我想想，叫什么来着，Ironman，很有意思的点子，真的，Tony。”  
这时候托尼好像重新提起了兴趣，他眨眨眼抬了抬眉毛，露出一个玩味的神情：“我只是很享受做超级英雄的感觉。我记得Gotham也有自己的一位英雄？”  
“Batman？上帝，那是个疯子，也许只是一只大蝙蝠怪，谁知道呢。”  
托尼大笑起来，他伸长手臂揽过另一个男人的肩膀，状甚亲昵又神秘的凑到韦恩耳边咬起耳朵，“嘿，我告诉你Brucie，其实我跟你们的蝙蝠怪接触过几次。”  
布鲁西露出愿闻其详又屈尊降贵般的表情。“真的？”  
“骗你是小狗。”他们一起绕过餐桌，路过几个凑成一团用亮晶晶的眼神看着他们的姑娘，斯塔克先生慷慨的放送电眼赢得一片尖叫之后继续说道：“他的确不太好相处，只穿黑色，啧啧那身SM套装似的衣服真让人想和他玩玩——而且身材真是棒呆了！披风一飞起来我就盯着他的pp……”聪明的斯塔克先生把剩下的八千字赞美都憋在了肚子里。要知道调戏一只伪装成猫的蝙蝠是很有意思的事情，但是惹急了即便只是猫咪的爪子挠人也是很痛的。他用那双漂亮大眼睛转头盯着韦恩性感的嘴唇，三分漫不经心三分品味三分玩笑和一分认真说：“不过，Brucie，他是个心肠不咋地的好人，我蛮喜欢他的。”  
韦恩像是在思考对方话里的意思和对方快要亲上来的动作之间反应不能了一秒，最后他也笑起来，沉沉的。“听起来我们的Stark先生好像对那只蝙蝠很感兴趣。”  
“放心，不会比对你更感兴趣的，亲爱的。”

他们艰难的（中间被各种姑娘小伙以及大叔大妈们拦下无数次）走出了喧闹的人群，来到相对清净的露台。布鲁斯呼吸着夜晚的空气，抬手将高脚杯里的香槟都倒了出去。  
好半天没人说话。托尼撇了撇嘴，将手肘撑在栏杆上，仰头数星星。  
“你的脸色活像是便秘了一个礼拜。”  
他们其实早就见过。远在他们还都是小孩子的时候，远在他们的父母都还在的时候。但三十年来他们见面的次数寥寥——自从布鲁斯八岁之后，自从高谭出现一只蝙蝠怪之后。尽管如此，今天托尼斯塔克第一眼看到布鲁斯韦恩，他就知道对方心情糟透了（身体也很糟，阿福都管教不住他吗？）。  
“难道因为今天是1111？我听说这叫光棍节，指单身没人要。寂寞空虚冷你可以来找我嘛。”  
还是没人搭理他。斯塔克先生翻了个白眼无声的动着嘴唇表示我最讨厌这家伙玩深沉的德行了我这么辛苦的找话说我又不是闲得没事干再装酷我要回去找美女吃喝玩乐或者干脆叫贾维斯接我回家了。

“我差点杀了人。”

立马托尼就后悔自己干嘛要问。

他想跟布鲁斯说些什么，但这并不好开口。他们太不同了。从头到脚，每根头发丝都散发着不同。  
好吧，你也许想说明明两个都是钻石王老五，二世祖，长着一副好皮相，都死了爹妈，如果你知道得再多点（也许是知道得很多了），会说还两个都是超级英雄，喜欢自己捣鼓点小发明，大把大把的烧自己公司的钱。

但事实依然是，他们完全不同。

托尼很难理解布鲁斯到处打死结的脑回路和该死的性格，就像布鲁斯完全不喜欢他的高级品味和人生态度。在韦恩夫妇过世后，斯塔克小盆宇就发现他曾经认定会成为他一辈子好盆宇的韦恩小盆宇也许再也不会回来了。他听说他辍学跑去流浪世界，甚至有段日子还听说他已经死了；过了好久，久到托尼自己的人生也发生了翻天覆地的变化，猛然有一天他在报纸上发现布鲁斯韦恩又活了，接着高谭就出了那只蝙蝠怪；又是一些年，他去了趟中东却不幸给自己装了个反应堆在胸口；他成为了钢铁侠，又偶然遇到了蝙蝠怪——现在他还欠他一个设备维修的人情呢！在这一切一切之后，直到今天，三十多年后，托尼斯塔克和布鲁斯韦恩才第一次在正式场合再次见面，上帝保佑，这两个旗鼓相当的钻石王老五，他们得分个高下不是吗。这个王八蛋，托尼盯着他们头顶的星星想着他们的每一次见面——这个王八蛋。

他终于发现自己想说的是什么。

但是他刚一张嘴，对方就抢先开了口。  
“回去吧。”  
托尼看向另一个人，发现韦恩先生微笑着一手插兜，另一只手里的高脚杯乘着少量的香槟——显然是趁他刚才愣神从他杯子里倒的。  
布鲁斯已经完全回到他的角色里。  
“靠！”斯塔克先生觉得很不爽，无论是有话没说、有事没做，还是被人无知无觉的抢了东西。韦恩往回走，但走了两步又回过头来，逆着背后明亮的五光十色人声熙攘，他轻轻用酒杯碰了一下托尼的。

“Cheers.”他说，仰头把他们分享的那一点酒仰头喝掉。“很高兴认识你，Stark先生。”

那是一个他认识又陌生的笑容。也许托尼在很小的时候曾经见过，也许根本就是一个幻觉。  
无论如何，两秒之后托尼大笑出来，他追上那个高谭来的（更他一样的又不一样的）脾气古怪的公子哥，追上这个他今天交到的、命中注定似的新朋友，重新揽上了对方的肩膀。  
“嘿你去过我们这边的Pub吗？我有一个好地方想要推荐给你，Wayne先生，我觉得晚上我们可以一起去high一下。对了刚才我们说到哪里？蝙蝠怪的PP？”

 

fin.


End file.
